familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isaac Esty (1627-1712)
}} Biography Isaac Estey, Sr. was born on November 17, 1627 in Freston, Suffolk County, England. He was christened on November 17, 1727 in St. Peter's church, Freston, Suffolk County. His parents were Jeffrey Estey and Margaret Pott and his sister was Catherine Estey Scudder Jones. He was a cooper. When his father Jeffrey died in January 4, 1657 in Huntington. he left Isaac a bed and bedding. In 1661, he was one of the commoners appointed to share in the Topsfield common land on the south side of Ipswich river. In 1664 he was rated at 19 schillings 6 pence, which was the minister's rate for that year and entitled him to a proportionate share in the division of the common land. In the casting of lots he was given the 15th share. In 1672, with Deacon Howlet, Lieutenant Peabody, Joseph and Edmund Towne and Thomas Baker he was granted all the swamp meadow, lying upon Ipswich river, extending from the lower part of the Governor's meadow down to the bridge that goes over the river below old Goodman Towne's for a consideration of fifty pounds. He was one of the selectmen of the town in 1680, 1682, 1686 and 1688. In 1681, 1684 and 1685, he was chosen as a juryman in Ipswich, and in 1691 and 1696, he was chosen grand juryman. He also served as tythingman, surveyor of highways and fences, and was a member of different committees of the town. He became a widower in 1692 when his wife, Mary, was executed for witchcraft. He died in 1712 in Topsfield. Last Will & Covenant Isaac Esty of Topsfield in the county of Essex in N.E. having been sorely exercis'd through the holy & awful providence of God depriving him of his beloved wife Mary Esty who suffered death in the year 1692 & under the fearfull odium of one of the worst of crimes that can be laid to the charge of mankind, as if she had been guilty of witchcraft a peice of wickedness witch I beleeve she did hate with perfect hatered & by all that ever I could see by her never could see any thing by her that should give me any reason in the lest to think her guilty of anything of that nature but am firmly persuaded that she was innocent of it as any to such a shameful death- Upon consideration of a notification from the Honored Generall Court desiring my self & others under the like circumstances to give some account of what my Estate was damnify'd byason of such a hellish molestation do hereby declare which may also be seen by comparing papers & records that my wife was near upon 5 months imprisioned all which time I provided maintenance for her at my own cost & charge, went constantly twice aweek to provide for her what she needed 3 weeks of this 5 months she was in prision at Boston & I was constrained to be at the charge of transporting her to & fro. So that I can not but think my charge in time and money might amount to 20 pounds besides my trouble & sorrow of heart in being deprived of her after such a manner which this world can never make me any compensation for. I order and appoint my son Jacob Esty to carry this to the Honored Committee Appointed by the Honored Generall Court & are to meet at Salem Sept 12 1710 Dated this 8th of Sept. 1710 Marriage & Family